Nidhogg
Nidhogg (formerly known as Henry) is the Prime Minister of Lilith Kingdom, although he originally hails from North Kingdom. He won the favor of Queen Nanari when he showcased his famous Rose Dress. With her falling ill, he has assumed a lot of responsibility in running the kingdom. Bio Appearance Nidhogg is a tall man who wears dark, formal clothing most of the time. He has dark hair with a streak of silver in his bangs. Yvette describes his eyes as "deep and lonely".Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Secret Diary Personality Nidhogg has a cool, calculating exterior, rarely cracking jokes. While generally strict and professional, he seems to have a soft spot for his timid secretary, Yvette,Composite Jacket who he keeps around despite her poor track record in fashion battles.3-3 Prime Minister's Secretary Underneath his polite and cool facade, however, there's a deeply wounded and extremely ruthless man. He believes that Miraland is a deeply flawed place and that he must change it at all costs. As such, he is willing to betray the trust of the Lilith Royal Family and plunge the continent into an all-out war so he will be able to defy the "fake peace" coming from the Blood Curse, which harms anyone who uses force on others.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg History Early Life Nidhogg was born in North Kingdom, and became an orphan at some point. He later gained power by appearing at the Designer's Tea Party and designing the Rose Dress, and became Prime Minister of Lilith.Green Star SoulGray Scale Year 678 Nidhogg hired Yvette as his secretary at this time, much to the surprise of all of the workers in the Lilith government.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#First Day of Work During her first interview, she wore the top Affection, which caught Nidhogg's eye. On her first day, she bumped into him while they were on their way to work. She was being chased by a large dog, but to her embarrassment he calmly commanded the dog to go away.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Way to Work Yvette failed to perform well at her job, causing her to lose faith in herself. When Nidhogg learned of this, he coolly brushed off her concerns,Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Profession Image possibly in an attempt to make her feel better. At this point in time, Nidhogg met with many strange people and refused to let the janitor clean his office, causing the janitor to wonder if he had picked Yvette because she was so clueless.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Lounge On March 10th, Nidhogg left a gift box with a bunny called the March Hare inside it on his desk. Yvette, believing it was a gift for her birthday, tried to read the card that went along with it while she was alone in his office. Just then, he appeared, startling Yvette and causing her to spill coffee all over the card.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Cousin's Gift He reluctantly presented her with the bunny inside the gift box, telling her it is her birthday presentDreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Birthday gift. The March Hare had the ability to talk to Yvette while she is asleep, causing her to sleep badly the next night.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Lucky Secretary It claimed to be there to teach her about styling, on behalf of Nidhogg. When he heard about this, he told her to forget what it said and throw the bunny away if she didn't like it. She went on to treasure the March Hare and even designed for it.Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March#Secret Case Year 680 Nidhogg went to Cicia to watch the play 'Candy Witch and Star Sea'. He reprimanded Yvette for wasting time competing with Nikki and not even winning. After the theft of the Star Sea, he evacuated with Yvette and the rest of the theater.3-10 Manga Artist Annabel (2) Nidhogg and Yvette went next to the Rose Garden in Wintermount, Lilith. It is revealed that this was where he made his debut at the Designer's Tea Party, and that the Rose Garden was built in honor of his accomplishments. They attend a preparatory meeting for a contest (possibly referring to the Designer's Tea Party).4-5 Rose Garden Nidhogg formally met Nikki and her friends for the first time while on a cruise ship on the Celestial Lake in Cloud Empire. Nidhogg showed curiosity in Nikki as a stylist after hearing that she beat Yvette. He also revealed that Kimi told him that she chose Cloud Empire to train herself as a stylist.7-S3 Meet the Prime Minister Nidhogg mentioned that Nikki may run into a gentleman-like soldier from Apple Federation in Moonlit City. Yvette cheerfully praised Orlando, but Nidhogg interrupted and had Yvette duel Nikki. This soldier is later revealed to be Orlando, a friend of Kimi who was working with Nidhogg to investigate the apparent damage of the Iron Rose on Moonlit City.8-4 Officer Orlando Nidhogg later prepared for the Fantasy Styling Contest with Yvette. Yvette asked him if it was okay for them to schedule a guard deployment meeting for the next day, and Nidhogg said he would handle it himself, granting her permission to go off and buy new clothes.9-2 Contestant Village It is later revealed that Nidhogg and Royce believed that the Fantasy Styling Contest of 680 would be different: someone will try to cause trouble.9-8 Prince's Request Nidhogg oversaw the finals of the contest.11-7 Sherry's Challenge After Nikki and Sherry finished the first match, Nidhogg told Royce there was an intruder in the outside garden of Queen Nanari's palace. Royce was concerned over his sister's safety and left immediately, leaving Nidhogg in charge.11-8 A Fairy from the Tales After the second match, the people in the front row drew their swords, causing panic in the audience. At some point, Nidhogg disappeared, leading Nikki and her friends to escape the styling contest.11-9 It's a rebellion?! Royce revealed to Nikki that Nidhogg had betrayed Lilith, and that he had always desired power. He added that he had some suspicions about Nidhogg's grim intentions before the Styling Contest, but did not want him to find out.12-5 To the Storehouse Royce managed to regain control of the city using the Lilith Army. He suspected that Nidhogg had returned to North Kingdom where he grew up, and took Yvette with him.12-9 The Crisis has just begun! Sometime after this point, Yvette wondered about the true nature of the March Hare he had given her, and if it had originally been intended as a gift to contact the rebels. While Nikki and her friends were in the Republic of Wasteland, Nidhogg led an army from North to Cloud City, which was being defended by Lunar. Amphithea News discovered and reported on this. Nikki, who was on her way to retrieve a powerful scroll to help Lilith Kingdom, changed her mind and decided to see if she can help Lunar.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley Nidhogg engaged in a duel to the death with Lunar and fatally wounded her just as Nikki and her friends arrived.15-8 Blue Bird Wail This caused him to suffer from the Blood Curse that affects all citizens of Miraland.15-Side Story 4 No. 7 Reagent As he paid respects to the late Lunar, Bobo asked him why he decided to start the war, but he refused to answer. When the group tried to convince Nikki to fight him, Nidhogg said that the peace brought about by the blood curse was a false peace. Bobo got angry at him, telling him that he benefited from the false peace too, because of his victory at Wintermount at the Designer's Tea Party all those years ago. Nidhogg gave Nikki the chance to compete with him. Nidhogg showed off the skill Dark Verdict in the battle, which reduced Nikki's score to only 10,000 points. Only after attempting to fight him over and over did the Iron Rose finally arrive and grant Nikki the Dawnblade, which impressed even Nidhogg. With this tool, he finally lost to Nikki, and removed his soldiers from Cloud City. Ozeca, an officer from the League Till Army, asked Nidhogg why he let Nikki and her friends go. He said it was his own business. She offered him the No. 7 Reagent, which can reduce his pain from the blood curse, but he declined it because he wanted to be aware of the suffering. Ozeca asked if they should contact "him", but Nidhogg said he would arrange it himself. Relationships Yvette Nidhogg hired Yvette as his secretary and kept her on despite her weakness both in styling battles and in the office. He is surprisingly patient with her, always taking her mistakes in stride and simply telling her what to do to fix the situation. However, when she is upset he makes dry jokes at her expense. He does not approve when she wears sexy clothing.Slip Dress-Black It is clear he associates her strongly with bunnies,Little Daisy which began all the way back in Yvette's first interview.Affection Quotes Story= *"If one does not have power he will be eliminated. Remember this and accompany me now to the conference." — Nidhogg to Yvette in 3-3 Prime Minister's Secretary. *"War goes hand in hand with pain. Once you start a war, you should be aware of the suffering." — Nidhogg to Ozeca in 15-Side Story 4 No. 7 Reagent. |-|Styling Battle = *"You're not worthy enough to challenge me." — using Critical Eye. *"Dream is just a comfort for the weak." — using Sleeping. |-|Login Gift= *"It's a gift I prepared for you." — Nidhogg's envelope. *"Keep going, so that we can meet at the finale." — Nidhogg's envelope once opened. |-|Timeline= *"The weak believe in destiny, the strong make their own." — Nidhogg in Timeline. *"People who are not strong will be defeated." — Nidhogg in Timeline. Gallery Lunar Nidhogg cutscene.png|Nidhogg in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Nidhogg cutscene.png|Nidhogg in stage 15-8 Blue Bird Wail Dawn Front – Louis vs. Henry.jpg|Nidhogg and Louie in stage 19-9 Battle of Dawn Memory Tides - Nidhogg.jpg|Young Nidhogg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Designers